


[初代光]午后一瞥

by sloray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 初代光无差，公式光设定无具体相貌描述第二人称初代视角
Relationships: 初代光 - Relationship, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	[初代光]午后一瞥

你躲在树荫之下，看着凯旋而归的英雄接受欢呼。他在与那名同行的精灵女孩说话，你听到那女孩叫他‘光’——一个你十分讨厌的词语——然后他们都笑起来。那精灵女孩眼底的倾慕明明白白的写在脸上，大约只有英雄本人看不出来。

他还是如过去那般迟钝如瞎子，对摊在明面上的情感也能毫无察觉，除非你把它明明白白的甩到他的脸上。

你好奇这个精灵女孩是否最终会将暗藏的情愫倾之于口，那又会结下怎样的果；又或者在未来某个时候惋惜昙花易逝，最后遗恨终生，只能在回忆中怨恨对方的愚钝与自己的懦弱。

就像你一样。现在只能对着这个非你族类的、转瞬即逝的残次品，看着他似是而非的灵魂，徒增痛苦。

你也曾对新生的人类抱有过期待。

最初的他，灵魂中的光微弱的如同烧尽的灰烬中最后一点火焰的残星，岌岌可危的随时可以被一阵风吹灭。你曾小心翼翼的跟随在极远的距离观察他平庸无能的一生，比远东最清淡的酒水还要乏味。

还有你加雷马的儿子。

你再一次的提醒自己，新生人类是多么让人失望的残缺。

但那经过七次合并的灵魂以不再如过去那样的暗淡，灰烬的中的火星蛰伏着，在你没有关注的情况下悄然的吸收着能量，熊熊的燃烧起来。

依旧残缺，但已足够耀眼到让人无法忽视，大半成型的灵魂勾勒出真人的形状，遥远的熟稔感击中你，以至于你在明知道那不是你认识的他的情况下，依旧忍不住想要靠近去观察，补完这千万年来被你逐渐遗忘的细节。

你向前走了一步，又一步，直到那人转过头来，诧异的看着你的接近，湛蓝的眼睛中闪过一丝警惕——这你不能怪他——后而转为疑惑。

你看着他写在脸上的满腹疑虑，微蹙的眉头，呼之欲出的问题，就如千万年前一样未曾改变，那些被你遗失的部分终于得以补完，让你再次拼凑起他的模样。

“怎么了……”

有那么一瞬间，你等着他呼喊你的名字，提出问题，你期盼着他叫你，不是那些广为人知的称号，而是更为私人的——

“……爱梅特赛尔克？”那人最终说。

巨大的失落击中了你，冰冷的现实狠狠的打击你，嘲笑你的妄想。你像滚下山头的岩浆一样冷却，最终化为悲哀的灰烬。

你恨再次抱有期待的自己。

你感觉到疲倦，那种突然对一切都失去兴趣的疲惫，你开始怀疑醒来的意义，来到这里的意义。

那个人站在那里等待着你说点什么，他依旧如往昔一般愚蠢的不懂得将自己的情绪收敛。有的时候人们沉默着，却能暴漏出更多的心绪。所以在你长久长久的沉默中，他向你的方向走了一步，走进这片阴影中，光影的变化在他的眉宇间刻上了深刻的痕迹，以及由疑惑转变的些许担忧。

他在担忧你，一个生命无尽的无影。

你该给他一个交代，你知道。

再说一遍，你讨厌称呼他为光，你讨厌一切与光有关的东西，讨厌那夺走了他的人民，朋友，亲人，爱人的东西，你不会用这个称呼他的。

你该叫他——

那名字在舌尖滚动着，就好像一句咒语。只要你念动了现实就会被打破，一切都恢复到千万年前一样，就像你只做了一个梦。

但那是不可能的。你突然意识到，你已经开始渐渐遗忘那些细节，那些你本该刻在骨子里仅有的记忆正在时光长河中慢慢被风化侵蚀。而那个本该最为了解你的人站在你面前，却丝毫不识你心中的负隅顽抗。

那名字滚动在舌尖上，最终化为几不可闻的叹息。多年居于上位的傲慢化为武装，于是，所有的愤怒、失落与思念都被隔绝在你冷漠的表情后。

你抬起头，直视那抹漂亮的蓝色，故意拉长声音，懒洋洋的回答：“没什么，英雄。”

*

你睁开眼醒过来。你有一阵子没有在梦中回忆过去的事情，但今天你不期然想起了这样一段插曲，或许是因为你也觉得这是一个重要的时刻。

你能感觉到人类的英雄与他的同伴们进入了这座泡影堆砌的城市。你知道你在做一件有违你风格的事情，但你就是忍不住，你希望他能看到，看到所有这一切，更重要的是你希望他能明白负隅顽抗的一切。

你抬起头看着城市之上那片永不见光的黑风海，想象或许英雄在某个角落也仰头看着同一片黑暗。

“叫我哈迪斯啊。”你听到自己的叹息。

end


End file.
